pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants Vs. Zombies: What In The World?
Plants Vs. Zombies: What In The World? Is the first game made by Pyrocreeper Games Inc. (Pyro424 and Fandom Creeper.) Its sequel is Plants vs. Zombies: What in the World? Again. 'Story' Crazy Dave finishes off both Zomboss and his rightfully earned Taco when he asks Penny about other worlds with exotic new Tacos. While scanning an informing Dave about worlds showing life-forms (And Tacos!) Crazy Dave reaches for some Plant Food and a Plasma Pea. He shoots Penny right in the scanner with A plasmatic pea and opens a rip in space sending all Plants and Zombies into a strangely familiar Dimension with the only way home being Taco Fragments and Energy Bolts. Level Minigames Level Minigames are Minigames only playable in certain levels. Here is a list of them. It's Raining Seeds-''' You get Plants from Seed Packets falling from the sky. You cannot get Sun producing Plants, nor is Sun falling. 'Special Delivery- '''You get Plants from a moving conveyor belt. You cannot get Sun Plants or Sun. '''Save Our Seeds-' You play like a normal level, but you have to win with the Plants in the yellow and black squares alive. 'Let's Go Bowling-' You use Defensive Plants and Bowling Bulbs to take out Zombies. No sun falls from the sky. 'You Seeing This?- ' You have to plant certain Plants in certain spots to make an image that looks like something. The level does not end until the objective is completed. '''Imp Impact- '''Up to thirty Imps respective to their worlds ambush the lawn for one level. '''Versions As of 26/9/2018: Version 0.0.1- 'Game was made; Otherworldy Lawn was added. '''Version 0.0.2- '''Cubed Temple was added; The Zen Garden was added. '''Version 0.0.3- '''The Travel Log Online was added; The Arcade was added. '''Version 0.0.4- '''Goop City Part 1 was added; ClanZ was added. '''Version 0.0.5- '''Goop City Part 2 was added '''Version 0.0.6- '''The Definite Adventure was added; The game's main story has finally been finished, 'Gameplay The game plays like PvZ2 with gimmicks in each world. There are no Premuim or Gemuim Plants, as they can be seen in the Plinko Machine, Pinball, and Gasha Machines. They can be unlocked either as a whole or with Puzzle Peices, originating from China. Costumes are also found in these Machines also originating from China along with Gold, Gems, and Tourmalines. There is also the Zen Garden, the area where new friendships form in the shape of prizes appear, added in V.0.0.2. V.0.0.3 introduces the Travel Log Online, where you can compete with other Players to rank up in Plantus Leagues, along came the Arcade, where you can battle, buy, and obtain special Plants exclusive to the Arcade. 'Currency' Gold- Used to buy Plant Food, Costumes, and Pinballs. Can be obtained VIA Machines, Levels, Zen Gardens, and Piñata Parties. Gems- Used to buy Costumes and Gasha Coins. Obtained VIA Machines, Levels, Zen Gardens, and Piñata Parties. Tourmalines- Used to buy Pinballs, Costumes, Seed Packets, and Sprouts. Can be obtained VIA Machines and Levels. Topazes- Used as experience points to level up and rank up in Travel Log Online. Can be obtained by completing Travel Log Online quests. Peridots- Used to buy Plants and other items in the Arcade. Can be obtained by completing Travel Log Online quests. 'Worlds' As of 26-6-2018 images (11).jpeg|Tutorial Lawn (Optional) New OWL sprite.png|Otherworldy Lawn|link=Otherworldy Lawn Version 0.0.2 Map.png|Cubed Temple|link=Cubed Temple Sketch1537922880446.png|Goop City|link=Goop City ComingZoonSign.png|Coming Soon! 'Plants' Peashooter Sunflower Wall-Nut Potato Mine Orange Ringer Far Fern Fusion Berry Snaklegrass Sun Pea Leviroot Cubed Pea Cubeflower Blover Cubed Potato Mine Cubed Nut Sinister Slice Chompea Fruit Punch Pitcher Vine Goo Peashooter Acidic Peashooter Grillweed Thyme-Shroom Gloom-Shroom Sneaking Vine Skunk Cabbage Holy Strangeflower Forbidden Fruit Almightipea Zombies Browncoat Zombie Conehead Zombie Buckethead Zombie Rocketeer Zombie Vigilante Zombie Employee Zombie Employee Gargantuar Boss Imp Customer Imp Zombot Business Blocker 3000 Cubehead Zombie Arcade Zombie Hat Influence Gargantuar Lil' Hatter Imp Pixel Zombie Pixel Conehead Zombie Pixel Buckethead Zombie Shifting Zombie Zombot Cube Cutting Continuous Climber 4000 Drill Zombie Dr. Brainbuster Plant Juicer Gargantuar Mini Gargantuar Foot Soldier Small Imp Carrier Goop Imp Hovercraft Two Thousand Final Zombot Difficulty Ratings The Difficulty Ratings in PvZ: What In The World? Are marked and shown with Jalapeno Peppers. When tne world has a very difficult rating, they are marked with a Ghost Pepper instead. Here are a list of Worlds in PvZ: What In The World? And their Difficulty Ratings. Tutorial- 1/5 Difficulty Rating Otherworldy Lawn- 1/5 Difficulty Rating Cubed Temple- 2/5 Difficulty Rating Goop City- 3/5 Difficuly Rating The Definite Adventure- Ghost Pepper Difficulty Rating The Definite Adventure Levels 1-9 are normal levels. On Level 10, the lawn has no lawnmowers and is attacked by the Final Zombot, who summons Gargantuars from other worlds. Once Zomboss is defeated, he slams his head on a big red button in the Final Zombot in anger. The button is revealed to be a self-destruct button and Zomboss recoils in fear. The mech explodes and leaves ash scattered across the garden with no Zomboss in sight. Secondary Currencies * Taco Fragments You get 2 Taco Fragments per World, 1 after the Gargantuar, and 1 after Zomboss. It takes 2 Taco Fragments to make a Taco. There is a special Taco for each World. * Energy Bolts '''Energy Bolts are a type of Secondary Currency that are used to buy Worlds. You get 4 Energy Bolts from forming a Taco. You can also get them in packs of 1, 2, 3, 5, or 10 from Machines and the Zen Garden. You can also buy them with Tourmalines or find them in Levels. You can rarely get them from the Gasha Machine. '''Trivia *PvZ: What In The World? was designed when Pyro424 was very young. *Tourmalines are added as an extra Currency because this game's concept was originally made in October (probably not, I'm guessing.) It was chosen over Opals, the other birthstone of the Month. *The quote of the game is a reference to the name of the game. *The game's new picture artwork is designed by DrAhxelYT12. Category:Pyro 424 Category:Unfinished Category:Games Category:PvZ: What In The World? Category:Finished Category:Pyro424